creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teddy
Good pasta is good I wish you would put as much effort into the rest of your pastas that you put into this one... it didn't creep me out or anything but i'm a sick fuck... anyway keep this kind of shit up! MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 08:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews The image creeped me out, until I realized it looked like a dog wearing a bear costume. Also, the image is funny when you think about it SuprememessageSuprememessage A Picture speaks a thousand words... ...and all of those were scary. Good Job, you get a Delicious Pasta sticker. The picture scared me. When I saw it in a YouTube video last night, I shit my pants. LikeLOLDude 14:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC)LikeLOLDude Unoriginal, but well executed. The last sentence wasn't needed, though. So I got rid of it. :3 DoctorEdward 20:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) This page has had its OC tag removed as it was not listed on the page. If you want to put the OC tag back on, please add it to the User Submissions page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. ClericofMadness 06:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ------- I agree with Surpememessage -- I think there must be a better picture of a teddy bear out there than the dog-bear that's being used. I collect toys and I do photoshop ... lemme look around for a better bear for you. If you don't want to use whatever I come up with, feel free to change it back. I just think the picture isn't scary enough. Extra Floofy Cyrathilian (talk) 21:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ..... Cause of the picture, I can't get to sleep..... I'm scared.... AzelfandQuilava 16:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I Liked the picture I thought it fit your description (or rather, your description fit the picture) very well, and it was as unsettling as you intended it to be. It was creepy up until the suprise factor faded. To me, a good pasta ends on its first shock, leaving the reader hanging; because, after all, fear is the embodiment of a want for hard-to-obtain knowledge. Feels like the "I opened my eyes and it was sitting at the end of my room" line would have been a good end. My heart stopped just like "yours" did in the story, and that was a powerful command of emotion, in my opinion :D You're not a bad writer, by any stretch of the imagination though. Just try not to force fear upon your readers is all :P Raquaable 00:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) the bear looks more like a dog in a rip-off micky mouse costume Joseph.meza.5688 (talk) 23:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC)